bella's dark side
by JsmnLyd84
Summary: what if bella turned to dark arts after the cullens left? can they save her? does she even want to be saved?


Bella's Dark Side

2 years after the Cullens leave.

Isabella was bored. She sat alone in her apartment deliberating. She looked at the pages in front of her. After a minute had passed, she snatched one up. She re read the sheet and made a decision.

' Oh Edward, dear, have you been thinking about me? Do you ever wonder if I have the happy human life you wanted me to have? Well don't worry lover…you'll soon find out' she thought bitterly. She got up and went to her bedroom to get dressed. She had changed quite a bit after he left. Her hair was no longer brown, but black with blood red streaks in it. She now wore dark eye makeup with ruby red lips. After he left she became a shell. She eventually tried to move on. She laughed but there was no humor in it. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. Not yet; there was still much to be done. But first…. She stripped down and surveyed her naked body in her full length mirror. She smiled grimly at the faded scars. To the human eye, the scars were barely visible. But to someone with heightened senses, they would be plain as day. ' and a lot more vivid when I'm done' she thought darkly.

She went to her nightstand and pulled a razorblade from the drawer, then walked into the bathroom. She stood in the shower and made shallow cuts across her torso, just deep enough to slowly bleed. After a few minutes she turned the water on as hot as it would go. She rinsed the blood off her body then turned the water off. She dried and donned a black dress and boots, then left her apartment

~meanwhile~

The five Cullen "children" had settled into their new home. They had managed to convince their "parents" to take an extended honeymoon, telling them they deserved it and could easily pass for a young newlywed couple embarking on a new life together. They were lounging around when Alice suddenly tensed up. Jasper was instantly at her side. She looked up and said, " something is going to happen soon. I don't know what. I just see us…the five of us….an abandoned warehouse….there's a sixth person….there's something familiar about her….I just can't tell why…….there's blood…..so much blood." At first the others were intrigued, but when Alice mentioned a sixth person and blood, their intrigue turned to fear….would they loose control? Would they fail their parents? Edward looked at his brothers and sisters and knew what they were thinking. They had just got him back. Would the events of Alice's vision rip them apart?

~Back to Isabella~

Isabella retuned to her apartment. She had a shopping bag with her and as she set out her purchases, she reflected on the events that led her to the dark arts, on when she ceased to be Bella and became Isabella.

' Stop it' she commanded her self. ' focus. The time to traipse down memory lane will come soon enough.' she mixed a few liquids into a goblet and drank every drop. Her body shook violently for a few minutes and then she was still. ' phase one complete' she thought. She moved to a window and opened it. She leaned out the window and began to sing in Latin, calling the five Cullen children. She had considered calling all seven but decided that what she had planned for the five of them--one in particular--was masochistic enough. What little shred of kindness she felt now, she would show to Carlisle and Esme, who she once dreamed would be her in-laws. She retreated back into her apartment and closed the window. ' phase two complete' she smiled, as she went to prepare for the night's events.

~cullens~

They had all retired to their respective bedrooms for the night. But for some reason they all felt a strange urge to take a walk. A voice filled their ears, a hauntingly familiar voice. As the walked, not knowing where they were going, the faint scent of strawberries and freesia began to assault them. The further they walked, the stronger the scent became. There was only one person they knew who smelled of strawberries and freesia. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all looked to Edward. His face was twisted in pain; he, too, remembered that combination as being part of Bella's scent. Yet they still marched forward and soon reached an abandoned warehouse.

" Just like in my vision" Alice whispered as they filed in. as they walked further into the warehouse, they say that it had been furnished just like their home in Forks. Only, except for natural light, it was illuminated by hundreds of candles. A lilting voice filled the room. " Oh good! You got me message! Have a seat and I'll be right down!" they looked around, trying to locate the speaker, but saw no one but each other. They all sat uneasily, anxious to learn why they were brought here. A figure, wearing a cloak soon joined them. " So glad you could join me. I've been planning this for so long and would have been heartbroken if you hadn't shown up" the lilting voice paused, then hardened, " not that any of you even care about my heart….or what's left of it anyway". the vampires were confused. Did they know this person? Were they supposed to? The cloaked figure sighed. " I suppose I should began by telling you a story. A story of a girl who moved from her beloved home. A place that was warm and sunny. She moved to a place where the sun didn't shine as much as it did in her old home. There she met a boy who couldn't seem to make up his mind on if he hated her or wanted to be her friend. He told her it would be in her best interest to stay away from him….and yet, every time she turned around, there he was. I ask you this, how was that poor girl supposed to stay away from someone who was constantly around?" the figure paused, letting her words sink in. she continued, " but they eventually fell in love" she sneered the last word, making air quotes with her hands. Edward was pained; the story was too familiar. "what happened next?" he croaked out weakly. "The girl thought she was living a dream….for the first time in her life, she thought fairy tales could be real and that maybe, just maybe, she could be the princess for once. Instead her first love was shattered. She was abandoned by the one she gave her heart too, the one she would have given her whole self to and the family she come to love as her own, who she was foolish enough to love her back. There was a minor incident at her 18th birthday, but she was willing to look past that. After all people make mistakes. No need to up and leave without saying goodbye. What a stupid lamb " The figure grew angry, then calmed down. " it's a bit warm in here," she said, untying her cloak. It fell open revealing a feminine body with porcelain skin clad in a tiny slip of a red and black dress. She turned her back and removed the cloak completely and shook out her red and black hair. " oh how rude of me! I haven't even offered you anything to drink! Some wine perhaps? I've got this wonderful red wine that you simply must try!…oh wait that's right…you don't drink wine….at least not the same kind I drink" she whirled around to face the vampires, her chocolate brown eyes blazing. They all gasped involuntarily when they realized who it was and why the voice and scent was so achingly familiar. A wicked smile twisted her lips. She sat on an empty armchair across from Edward. She threw her legs over the side, revealing as much of her body as she could without undressing. Yet. " so.." she addressed Edward, " how were your…distractions?" Edward was numb. " Bella?"

"No! not Bella! Bella is gone….dead…she died slowly and painfully!" They looked at her in confusion. Emmett spoke next…" so you're like, the ghost of Bella?" Isabella sighed. " No you idiot. Bella is not physically dead…yet. She's dead in every other sense though. I'm Isabella…Bella's dark side. The side she had hoped you would never see." Edward was reeling. Bella, his sweet, clumsy Bella had a dark side? Isabella started to speak again. " I suppose I could continue my story and tell you how I came into control….but I'd much rather show you. Although you, lover, will do more than just see what happens in the story…you will feel everything Bella felt starting with that day in the forest. You say you left to protect her from 'monsters'? as if humans aren't capable of unspeakable horrors? What's the worst thing that could happen with a vampire? You get drained and die? Whoop dee fucking doo. At least it would be over and you wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath" she got out of her seat and walked to him muttering words in a language none of them recognized. She smiled at him seductively and ,without warning, straddled him and began to kiss him forcefully. Edward was torn. How often had he dreamt of kissing Bella again? Of course this was not what he had intended. As she kissed him, Isabella reached behind him and pulled out a dagger. " Ah, my friend," she cooed to the knife. " I've missed you". then, before anyone could grasp what was happening, the blade move in a flash as she sliced open the palm of her hand and swiped her bloody hand across his face. She threw her head back and screamed, "Reveal!" In that instant hundreds of images flooded their eyes. Bella alone in the forest curled up in a little ball. Bella in an abusive relationship. Bella being beaten and violated. Emmett was growling at what had been done to his little sister. He was surprised Edward wasn't showing more rage. He looked towards him and saw what Isabella meant when she said he would feel everything Bella felt. His face said it all.


End file.
